But then came trouble
by Yodrey
Summary: Après avoir perdu un pari contre Gally, Thomas va devoir affronter un défi musclé!


**Bonjour bonsoir!**

**Je m'essaye pour la première fois à écrire un OS Newtmas. C'est même la première fois que j'écris tout court. **

**Des tomates et des fleurs vous attendent en review si vous le souhaitez!**

* * *

But then came trouble

_Juillet_

Il avait perdu. Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait perdu contre cet enfoiré de Gally. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il chercha frénétiquement un moyen de se dérober. Mais Thomas ne se dérobait jamais. Et ça, Gally l'avait bien compris.

Thomas s'était lancé dans ce stupide pari en toute confiance. Et pour cause ! Il ne perdait jamais. Note pour lui-même : y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'accepter tout pari venant de Gally.

« _Tout est la faute de Minho_ », pensa-t-il. Le Coréen, et en temps normal, son meilleur ami, était l'initiateur des paris du jour. Ils étaient tous réunis chez Alby afin de fêter le dernier bébé de leur marque de chaussures pour coureurs : the maze runner shoes. La soirée avait commencé à déborder après l'arrivée de Teresa, accompagnée de son nouveau mec, Gally. Dès sa rencontre avec le grand roux, Thomas n'avait tout simplement pas pu l'encadrer. Ce sentiment partagé, ils n'avaient de cesse depuis de s'affronter à travers toutes sortes de paris aux gages les plus fous, dans le seul but primitif de montrer à tous qui était le plus fort.

Cela avait commencé par de simples gages digne des soirées adolescentes, c'est-à-dire roulage de pelles en tout genre et autres verres d'alcools à vider cul sec. Mais depuis six mois que le roux sortait avec Teresa, les gages avaient au gré du temps, légèrement dérapé.

Jusqu'à atteindre le level ultime : participer à Ninja Warrior ! Oh ! Si seulement il s'était arrêté la ! Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il en rajoute une couche.

Une main lui tapota l'épaule. Il revint finalement à la réalité.

\- « _Putain ! Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je rajoute qu'en plus de participer à Ninja Warrior, il fallait que le perdant buzze._ » dit-il à Newt en lui lançant un regard désespéré.

\- « _Allez Tommy, un peu d'entrainement et ce sera finger in the nose !_ » répondit le blond en souriant.

Thomas adorait Newt. Newt était beau. Newt était bon. Newt était son oxygène, sa moitié. Newt partageait sa vie depuis trois ans. Il aimait Newt. Mais en cet instant, il eut envie de détester Newt. Et puis quoi encore ? Juste un peu d'entrainement ?

…

_Novembre_

Un mois. Putain. Il ne restait plus qu'un petit mois avant sa participation à Ninja Warrior. Thomas restait debout, les yeux rivés sur le calendrier. Il se trouvait à la salle de sport. Un samedi soir. Double peine. Mais c'était un mal nécessaire. Il avait trop à perdre s'il ne buzzait pas. Il perdrait non seulement sa dignité face à Gally, mais aussi face à la France entière. Il avait donc, sur les conseils de Newt, commencé un entrainement intensif hebdomadaire. Il s'était inscrit dans une salle de sport, avait rejoint un club d'escalade, et intégré un groupe de traceurs, qui pratiquaient à un niveau professionnel le parkour. Il ne voyait pratiquement plus Newt, et il semblait avoir fait une croix temporaire sur ses amis.

« _C'est temporaire_ », se répéta-t-il pour la millième fois de la journée lui semblait-il. Demain, Thomas avait rendez-vous avec la production de l'émission. Il devait tourner son portrait. Il avait été recontacté rapidement après sa candidature forcée. Le motif de son inscription avait séduit les casteurs. Il était prévu que Gally le rejoigne sur le tournage afin de reconstituer le pari en question. Le seul qu'il ait jamais perdu. Triple peine.

Il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Les images tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Gally qui le met au défi. Mettre le plus grand nombre de kinder bueno dans sa bouche. Un défi simple en apparence. C'est que Newt est bien gâté par la nature, et Thomas est un grand gourmand qui adore déguster le kinder bueno de Newt. Sauf que Thomas avait perdu. Gally avait gagné, à un kinder bueno près. Gally avait avoué à Thomas quelques semaines plus tard qu'il s'était entrainé afin de gagner enfin un pari contre lui. Quel salaud ! Il s'était bien fait avoir sur ce coup-là. Il avait été trop confiant. Sur ces pensées torturées, il retourna à son entrainement.

…

_Jour J : Décembre_

On y était. C'était enfin le jour où il allait accomplir son gage. Thomas attendait dans une loge. Il n'était plus qu'une grosse boule de nerfs. Stressé, il décida de jeter un œil sur la télévision face à lui. Celle-ci retransmettait en direct le passage des autres candidats. Quelques instants plus tard i regretta d'avoir regardé.

Le candidat, bâti comme un dieu, aux yeux verts étincelants et aux cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant, s'était élancé sur le parcours avec une facilité déconcertante, sous les encouragements d'un jeune blond aux yeux bleus. Il bravait une pancarte « j'aime ton endurance Axel, appelle moi ! ». Le candidat alla buzzer en moins d'une minute. Le stress de Thomas augmenta encore d'un cran, atteignant des sommets inimaginables.

A cet instant, Newt entra dans la loge. Thomas détourna les yeux de la télévision, juste après avoir vu le candidat aux cheveux de feu se jeter dans les bras du petit blond, et crier, fou de joie « j'ai réussi Roxas ! ». Thomas espéra pouvoir en faire autant avec son blondinet à lui. Newt s'était approché tout doucement, et finit par le prendre dans ses bras. Thomas cala sa tête dans con cou, respira son odeur enivrante, et calma quelque peu les battements de son cœur. Newt avait un effet apaisant sur Thomas.

\- « _Tout va bien se passer Tommy. J'ai confiance en toi._ »

Et soudain tout le stress de Thomas s'envola. Newt avait confiance en lui. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Il soupira, s'écarta légèrement de Newt, et lui offrit un véritable sourire, le premier depuis des mois.

\- « _Je vais tout donner pour aller buzzer, tu peux compter sur moi. Qu'importe le temps que je mettrai, je le ferai juste pour clouer le bec à ce prétentieux de Gally. Ce sera ma récompense pour tous ces mois perdus à l'entrainement._ »

Newt lui rendit son sourire, qui s'étira en sourire carnassier.

\- « _T'inquiète mon Tommy, je t'offrirai une récompense digne de ton sacrifice de notre vie de couple. Je te réserve un banana split made in Newty._ »

Une chaleur se répandit dans tout le corps de Thomas. Une dose incroyable d'adrénaline pulsa dans tous ces membres.

Son nom fut appelé. Il s'élança enfin à l'assaut des cinq obstacles devant lui. Il passa les flèches du ciel, comme s'il volait. Il enchaîna les trois anneaux, utilisant son balancier pour passer facilement l'obstacle. Il décida de prendre le parcours B, parcours qui lui faisait le moins peur. Il savait que sa force résidait dans ses bras. Il grimpa et redescendit l'everest, avec une facilité déconcertante. La seule difficulté rencontrée fut l'épreuve des bras de fer. Son corps commençait à montrer quelques signes de fatigue. Mais il ne lâcha rien, et il se retrouva au pied des deux murs, sous les applaudissements endiablés des spectateurs. Lequel choisir ? Le mur simple, et ses 4.25 mètres, assurant à coup sûr le buzz ? Ou le méga mur, et ses 5.50 mètres, et rafler au passage les 5000€ promis en cas de réussite ?

Il s'était entrainé. Newt était là, il l'entendait scander son prénom avec ferveur. Thomas fit son choix.

Il dompta le mur du regard, et s'élança.

…

_Epilogue : le lendemain_

Il l'avait fait. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait choisi le méga mur, il avait réussi à le dompter et à aller buzzer. Le tout en 1 minute et 8 secondes. Il avait à peine eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'il avait été appelé pour la demi-finale. Il était plus confiant que jamais, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre l'identité de son concurrent. Il allait affronter le fameux Axel. Newt se trouvait aux côtés du jeune blond. Il portait lui aussi dorénavant une pancarte sur laquelle était écrite « tout ça pour une banane gratuite ! ». Thomas sourit face à cet encouragement.

Thomas perdit face à Axel. L'euphorie d'avoir réussi son gage l'emporta sur la déception de sa défaite. Il n'attendait dorénavant qu'une chose, déguster le banana split promis par le blondinet, toute envie de vantardise auprès de Gally reléguée au second plan. Cela pouvait attendre, mais pas Newt.

FIN

* * *

**Je tiens à remercier particulièrement mon bro pour m'avoir fait une super vidéo explicative pour poster ici. Merci d'avoir été mon bêta et de m'avoir dit que cet OS était drolignon.**

**L'idée de cet OS m'est venue après avoir regardé Ninja Warrior (_nan sans blague? je suis sure que vous n'aviez pas du tout deviné... :P_).**

**Pour les personnes qui ne connaissent pas, les personnages d'Axel et Roxas viennent du jeu vidéo Kingdom Hearts. C'est un petit clin d'oeil car je les aime de trop.**

**Les kinder bueno et les bananes... c'est la VIE! **

**Et enfin si vous ne connaissez pas les règles de Ninja Warrior, je m'excuse de vous avoir balancés des épreuves du parcours comme ça xD mais en vrai elles n'ont pas une réelle importance donc je ne me suis pas aventurée à toutes les décrire. **


End file.
